


Tres Goes Rogue

by bittenfeld



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a one-page bit of a plot bunny.  I just considered the situation, what would happen if Tres suddenly refused to obey his programming?  How does anyone stop an unstoppable Killing Doll…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres Goes Rogue

Tres suddenly disappears, and doesn’t respond, or refuses orders.

The AX is gathered in Caterina’s office, wondering what to do. Kate mentions that she had contacted him about something in the last day or so, and he responded very uncharacteristically. Even when Caterina orders him to come back, he won’t. He won’t tell anyone why, nor will he tell them where he is.

“Well, looks like Guns has finally blown a fuse,” Leon announces, in his usual subtle way. “He’s finally had a meltdown. Well, we should’a figured this could happen one day.”

Kate is worried. “If he goes rogue, how much damage could he do?”

“A lot. He’s a Killing Doll. Nothing can stop him.”

Quietly Abel asks of Caterina, “Do you want me to go after him?” A Crusnik is the only thing that can destroy a Killing Doll, but Abel doesn’t want to come out and say so.

But Kate insists, “He’s our co-worker – our friend. Surely there’s got to be another way.”

Leon reminds, “Actually, you know, he’s really not our co-worker, he’s just a piece of equip­ment.”

Kate huffs, “Don’t talk that way about him! We care about him!”

Leon shrugs and grins. “Sheesh, next thing we know, you ladies will be having romantic fantasies about the laundromatic.”

In a quiet level voice, Hugue reminds Leon, “Tell him that, the next time he saves your sorry flesh.”

Caterina frowns. “Of course, I don’t want him destroyed if we don’t have to. But I really don’t know what choice we have – none of us can force him to do anything … and if he turns on us…”

William is late for the meeting. He hurries into the room, assuring, “I can locate him, and I’ll just take him off-line. It’s not a problem.”

“What if he stops you? He can self-program.”

“He can’t override me – he doesn’t have system administrator capabilities. I’ll take care of everything. So there’s no need to talk about destroying him. I’ll bring him back and run a diagnostic on him. Maybe it’s a virus, or a circuit board overheated.”

. . . . .

 _to be continued_ … _someday_ …


End file.
